Reason (SWB)
"Reason" is the third episode of Season 2 of Survivors We Become. It is the eighth episode overall. Synopsis Someone in Spencer's group has stolen, and Jeff is going to go as far as he has to in order to get the truth. Plot As the sun is rising, Caroline is in the kitchen, getting herself set up for the day. She goes into the pantry to grab a box of food, but she notices something off about the boxes. She grabs the clipboard with the inventory and counts over, realising one is missing. She shakes her head and angrily slams the door, leaving to go to Jeff's home. While she is walking, she sees a Mitch and Spencer on a picnic table and she calls to them. "Did you two see anyone go in the kitchen last night?" Mitch shrugs, looking at Spencer. Spencer nods. "I mean, I saw someone go towards the building, but I didn't see who. Why, what happened?" "Someone stole a box of food." Caroline says with clear annoyance before walking to the McLemore house. Mitch looks to Spencer and asks, "Who could it have been?" Spencer watches Caroline walking up to Jeff's home and looks at Mitch. "Let's go find out." Spencer then motions for him to follow and they run towards the cabin. In Jeff's office, Caroline is standing before him with her arms crossed, Jeff at his desk and his kids at the door, both watching the two. "Someone has stolen from us, Jeff. Someone from inside our camp." "Caroline, we will figure this out, I promise you that. I'll have Tobias ask around." He says, motioning to his son. Caroline turns her head to look at him. "Fine." She says before looking at Jeff. "But I want Spencer, Mitch and Rebecca to help." Tobias looks at Dani with confusion before looking back to his dad. "No one in our camp trusts them, what information will they get?" "They'll get information from their own." Caroline says to him. "Please, Jeff, I trust them. I know they can help." Jeff sighs and nods. "Tobias, go find those three and start asking around." He says. Tobias nods, leaving the office with Caroline. Dani looks to her dad. "Can I ask you something?" Jeff nods, looking at some papers on his desk and reading them over. "Should we get rid of Norma?" Dani asks, making Jeff stop and look at her. "Excuse me?" Dani notices her dad looks upset. "W-Well, it's just that... someone could find her and word could spread. People will think we're crazy again." She says nervously. Jeff stands and walks to her. She backs away slightly. "Danielle... If someone knows about her, you know what we do." "I know, but we can-" "You know what we do." He repeats. "So who knows about her?" Dani shakes her head. "No one! It was metaphorical. I just... don't want to risk anything." She says, but Jeff doesn't seem to buy it. "And I think you should move on. Like... Cathy. She seems nice." Jeff steps away and shakes his head. "Oh, please, Dani. I can't go back into that stuff. Besides, You and Tobias never accept the women I bring into my life." He walks back to his desk. Dani sighs and reaches for the door. "I-I guess you're right. Just thought I'd bring it up." In the cabin, Tobias and Caroline are in the hall with Rebecca, Spencer and Mitch. "We've gotten together people from all over the camp that might have been involved with the stealing. If you find out who did it, tell everyone here. My dad will handle it from there." Caroline heads out to the cafeteria while the others walk into one of the rooms where many people are waiting. Tobias gets everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone, last night someone had stolen a box of food and we can't have that. Anyone want to confess?" No one says anything, until Charlie yells, "Maybe it was someone from the dead weight group!" Spencer rolls his eyes as some people agree. Tobias tells Charlie to shut his mouth. "If I remember correctly, your wife hasn't been doing any work for the past month. So, by your logic, she's dead weight." Spencer looks to Tobias and thanks him. He then steps forward. "Listen, if it was one of my group, I'm sorry. But we were trapped in the woods for a week, many of our friends died and we were unaware of what was even happening. We want to help as much as we can. As for my group, if it was one of you, I need you to step up now." "But that will make people here hate us." One boy, Kenny, says meekly. Spencer sighs and looks at Tobias. "I don't think they're going to fess up." He says. Tobias tells them to start interviewing people and they all split. Meanwhile, Andrea and Chase are in one of the jeeps together, making out in the backseat. Chase notices her discomfort and asks, "What's wrong?" She sighs and lightly pushes him off her so she can sit up. "Jeff keeps his wife in the basement." Chase's eyes go wide. "You went in the basement?!" "Seriously, that's your concern? Not the fact that he clearly killed his wife and keeps her walking corpse in the fucking basement?" She says, shaking her head. He scoots closer to her. "I need to tell my friends." "Andrea, no! If word spreads, Jeff will kill you!" He says. Andrea scoffs and rolls her eyes. "I don't care! Then he'll show who he really is to everyone! He can't kill everyone, he's old. The people will kill him first." Chase shakes his head. "Why are you about to possibly get yourself killed?" He asks. Andrea looks outside the window, seeing people around the camp. "Do I need to tell you the reason?" She asks. "If so, it's because I'm trying to protect my friends. If I have to die to get them to listen, so be it." Andrea opens the jeep door and gets out, walking away. Chase watches her. Rochelle and Matthew are being questioned on where they were the previous night by Rebecca. Rochelle asks, "I don't understand why you think we did it. I mean, why would I take food from others?" Rebecca shrugs. "I don't know, that's what we're trying to figure out. So, where were you two last night?" Matthew looks at Rochelle and then at Rebecca. "We both snuck out, alright? We were just bored, but we didn't take anything. We walked around a bit, that's all." Rebecca stares at them and nods, before she says, "Alright. Go." The two leave. Meanwhile, Spencer is talking to Rick and a boy named Jimmy. "Some people told me you two were outside the cabin last night. Why is that?" "Spencer, come on. Why would I steal food?" Rick asks. Jimmy nods. "Yeah, stealing is so childish anyway." He adds. Andrea enters and calls for Spencer. He turns to her and says, "I'm busy." She insists that he listens, but he repeats that he's busy. "Spencer Allen, listen to me right now!" She says louder, trying to get attention. Spencer sees people looking to him and he grunts, telling Rick and Jimmy to stay where they are. Andrea and Spencer go outside, Spencer angry with her. "Did you try making a scene there?" He questions. She nods. "It got you to listen up." "What do you want, Andrea? I told you, I'm busy." She sighs. "I know, but I needed to tell you. Jeff is dangerous." She says. He shrugs. "Yeah, I know, he's intimidating." "No, Spencer. Dangerous. I found his wife in the basement. She's a biter. He's keeping her there." She says. Spencer gives her an angered look. "You were in his house? Andrea, what are you doing?!" "I just told you-" "I don't care if there's a biter in his house, you broke in! Andrea, you're gonna get us killed!" He whispers harshly. Andrea looks hurt. "Spencer, I'm trying to tell you that this guy we put our trust in killed his wife and will probably do the same to us! If you just listen," Spencer shushes her. "Andrea, I have more important things going on right now." He says before heading inside again, leaving Andrea to walk away alone. Mitch is talking to Kenny. "So, you're from England?" He asks. Kenny nods. "Yeah... My dad transferred me a few months ago and we've been living in Crestview since he got a new job here in the states." Before Mitch can continue, Kenny says, "I-If I knew who it was... would I get in trouble?" Mitch looks at him and shakes his head. He leans forward. "No. In fact, I'd do everything I can to make sure you don't get in trouble. Who was it?" "R-Rick... Rick Miller." Kenny says meekly. "Him and Jimmy, Rochelle, Matthew, Harper and Mr. Collins were planning on leaving, so he stole some supplies so they could get away. I overheard and they told me if I said anything... I-I'd end up as a biter." He begins to break down. "I don't want to be one of them." Mitch looks to Spencer and motions for him to come. "You won't, it's okay. You can go now if you want." He says. Kenny nods and rushes out. Spencer walks to him. "It was Rick. He and his friends were planning on running off." Soon, they get the room cleared except for the six that were named. Spencer crosses his arms. "I know you're all planning on leaving. And I know Rick stole the supplies." They all groan. "I told you we should have beat the kid up!" Matthew mumbled. Mitch glares at him. "Don't act like you're the ones in the right here." "Oh, and you are?" Rochelle says. "Have you heard about Jeff? He apparently keeps his wife in the basement as a biter." She glares at Tobias. "Is that true, or what?" Spencer squints at Tobias. "Is it?" He asks. Tobias rolls his eyes. "That isn't why we're here! We're here because you stole from us!" "You're father is a murderer! Sorry if I was thinking about my own safety first." Rick says angrily. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll give it back, but we want to leave!" Jeff walks in with George, Tom, Reed and some other guards, Caroline behind them. "Well, no one is leaving." Jeff says. Mr. Collins walks forward. "Excuse me, Mr. McLemore, but you can't keep us here." Jeff shrugs and nods to the guards. They all walk to Rick and grab him. They drag him to the door. Rick's group all yell and try stepping in but are kept back. "Dad, what're you doing?" Tobias demands. Rick struggles and punches a guard. Jeff looks to George. "Well, break a limb if you must!" The guard grabs Rick's arm and snaps it, Rick screaming in pain as they drag him out the door. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?!" Rebecca yells. "Where are they taking him?" Caroline asks with concern. Jeff looks confused. "He's getting punished. Is this not what you wanted?" "I wanted my supplies back, not a kid to get killed!" She yells before walking to the door, but Reed stops her. "Car, I wouldn't-" She shoves him and runs out, Spencer and the others following. People around the camp watch as Rick is dragged to a wooden stand and he is tied to it. He struggles, yelling for someone to help, but everyone watches, either in fear or cheering for him to be punished. Caroline yells for them to stop and demands Jeff to end this. He walks past her, standing beside the stand. Tom pours gasoline on the teenager and hands Jeff the matches. Jeff lights one and drops it beside the kid, who is engulfed in flames. He screams as the guards and Jeff back away. The Crestview survivors watch in horror, some people screaming. Rick's agonizing screams make people cover their ears, not able to hear it. Stevie is seen covering her eyes, shaking her head. Jeff finally takes a gun and shoots Rick in the head. He then looks over to them. "See what happens if you steal? You commit treason. You betray us, you die!" He yells, many others yelling in agreement. People begin leaving until Spencer and some other Crestview survivors are the only ones left. Spencer stares at the flames as Andrea walks to him, tears in her eyes. "I fucking told you." She mutters before leaving him to watch. Later, Rebecca is looking for Cathy and finds her in the cabin, packing her things. "What are you doing?" She asks. Cathy smiles. "Well, uh... Jeff asked me to move in with him." She says with a smile. "We've been talking all day, he's so sweet. He cares for our camp so much-" "I-I'm sorry... Our camp? Didn't you see what happened?" Rebecca interrupts. Cathy looks confused. "What happened? Why, I was asleep for some of the day, you know?" Rebecca shakes her head, deciding not to get in the way of her happiness. "Nothing... I'm happy for you, Cathy." She says with a smile. Cathy walks out of the cabin, Rebecca's smile fading. Co-Stars *Katie Strain as Marina Crane *Karissa Strain as Miranda Crane *Justin Deeley as Mr. Collins *Rachel Downey as Harper Reynolds *Jim Parrack as Todd *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Kenneth Jameson *Erica Gluck as Rochelle *Elias Anton as Matthew *Reese Hartwig as Jimmy *Matt Lasky as George *Nathan Sutton as Tom Deaths *Rick Miller Your Rating How would you rate "Reason" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Kenneth Jameson. *First appearance of Rochelle. *First appearance of Matthew. *First appearance of Jimmy. *First appearance of George. *First appearance of Tom. *Last appearance of Rick Miller. *Last appearance of Harper Reynolds. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)